


and the universe said i love you

by Diablogarbage



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, fujin is a switch, fujin is very soft and so is shang, he acts like he has big top energy but i assure you he does not, shang goes well with both storm bros lmao, shang is a bottom but boy can he dom sometimes, tender disasters in love, theyre just two pining disasters, trans shang tsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogarbage/pseuds/Diablogarbage
Summary: you know the deal, a bunch of mostly unrelated drabblets for the ship because i just think theyre neat
Relationships: Fujin/Shang Tsung
Kudos: 15





	1. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang and fujin get attacked by an unknown giant beast

"Shang." The god's breath is shaky, and he reaches out with equally trembling hands in order to clasp the sorcerer's hands tight in his own. Shang holds the wind elemental's hands, a firm, reassuring grip. He lets go of one, but only to reach over to wipe some blood and dirt off Fujin's face, and the blood away from his nose. The trickle of a nosebleed, perhaps a broken nose, immediately comes back. Shang sighs, frowns and clasps his hand back again. They press together in the cramped space, and Shang winces as the earthshaking sounds of the massive creature yet again draws close. "Even my wind cannot penetrate the rocks it uses to cover its hide," Fujin whispers urgently. "I know," is Shang's response. In the moment, he's never been more thankful for his ability to feign composure; if someone is panicked, a calm anchor comforts them. That's basic psychology.  
A tremor from one of the beast's footfalls sends both Fujin and Shang careening, Shang landing on top of the god and barely catching himself, face inches away from Fujin's own. For a moment they're still there, hot breath on each other's faces as they pant, and Shang looks into those soft, radiant eyes and sees determination, pain and fear all in one. Suddenly conscious of his own panic, and the what-if's, the sorcerer laughs quietly, a dry, awkward laugh, and pushes himself off Fujin, half sitting on the ground with one leg folded under him and the other splayed to the side. "You okay?" He asks, watching Fujin sit up. The deity rubs the back of his head, but nods. "Yeah."  
"I'm glad."  
They're quiet for a moment, before Shang scoots closer. "Your hand's bleeding."  
"Is it?" Fujin peers at his hand. "Oh."  
Shang takes his hand into his own, carefully, and begins to heal it, frowning. He wipes away the blood running from Fujin's nose again. It comes right back again.  
"Look, if-if we--" Shang winces, "--if we don't make it, I just--you should know that--I-I want you to know that I-"  
He's drowned out by a roar from the beast, and the very earth shakes, dust falling from the ceiling.  
"We will get out of here," Fujin insists.  
"Neither of us have enough energy to create any portal of of the sort that would get us out of here. I know defeat when I see it, Fujin," Shang sighs. "Don't you? Our only bet would be creating a distraction and running."  
"Your leg is still hurt. Why didn't you heal it?" Fujin remarks.  
"Because I wanted to heal you," Shang shoots back. "We're stuck here."  
"No. We can create a distraction--are you fit enough to shapeshift still?"  
Shang tilts his head. "Are you implying I fight the thing?"  
"Wh--no! I was implying you could shapeshift into, I don't know, a cat, and I could carry you. I'm a quick runner--especially on the wind."  
"You don't have the energy to run on the wind, I reckon," Shang observes. "Look at you… Broken nose, it looks like your arm's fucked at the shoulder, plenty of cuts and bruises…"  
"And you're better off?"  
"No," Shang says impatiently, "neither of us are. Our chances are slim at best."  
"But we have chances," Fujin insists yet again. Shang groans.  
"Slim chances, Fujin, slim. Ugh, look at you, your neck's bleeding too…" Shang leans forward, and cups Fujin's face, carefully tilting it up and gently caressing his neck with a surprisingly soft, caring touch; wiping away the blood to reveal the wound. Fujin feels Shang's breath as he sighs. Shang frowns, carefully stroking the side of his neck with his thumb (how pale and beautiful he is, shang thinks; how perfection hath been given shape), and carefully does he heal it. He lingers for some few moments more in that position, before drawing back as if the moment had never happened. He stands, and holds a hand out to Fujin. "Fine," he mutters. "If you want this so badly, so be it. I shall create the distraction, and then we run."  
"I'm not leaving you behind." Fujin immediately picks up on the implications of the words. "I'll carry you even like this if I have to."  
"If one of us has to die," Shang sighs in an all-too-unconcerned way, "let it be I."  
"No." Fujin shakes his head. "No one is dying." He takes Shang's hand, and pulls himself to a stand, letting his hand linger in Shang's for a moment before dropping back to his side. "Come on."  
Shang lopes after the god, wincing each time he puts weight upon his injured leg. When they reach the mouth of the crag which they'd been taking shelter within, he looks out upon the horizon for a moment, reflecting, before a nudge from Fujin sets him back to reality. He blinks, nods and then begins to work his sorcery; to create a massive illusion of a dragon made purely out of fire--immediately drawing the beast's attention. No sooner than that happens does he feel Fujin suddenly scooping him off his feet bridal style, and the god begins to sprint. Shang winces, keeping an eye on the beast and his illusion (paying no mind to the god's gorgeous hair as it flows, perhaps like water, how his muscles ripple) to make sure nothing goes wrong.  
The beast gradually grows more distant, and he carefully taps Fujin's shoulder. "I-I think we're in the clear."  
Fujin carefully slows to a halt, but doesn't put Shang down yet (causing Shang to wriggle and eventually twist out of his grip). Shang brushes himself off, and a faint smile appears on his face.  
"So…?" Fujin cooes, arching a brow. Shang rolls his eyes.  
"Fine. Maybe you were right."  
"Maybe? We are here, aren't we?"  
"Fine. You were right."  
"That's more like it."


	2. tender moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was based on a fanart i saw sorry its short i wrote this early in the morning

He lets his hand gently slide up his companion's arm, coming to rest on the side of his neck. He feels him lean back against him carefully; and from the corner of his eye watches him turn his head to look at him.  
"Shang," the god breathes, and the sorcerer lets out a soft chuckle, turning his head just slightly, dark eyed gaze meeting those radiant white eyes.   
"Yes, Fujin?" He hums, inclining his head just slightly to the side. He hears Fujin let out a soft sigh, and he watches those soft eyes close as the god just barely nuzzles his face into Shang's neck. A little smile graces Shang's face; the wordless gesture says more than words could, and frankly, he appreciates it. He understands it.


	3. meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang finds fujin meditating, and fujin offers to join. yes, i'm referencing lord shen from kung fu panda 2 in terms of what shang's robe looks like.

It's quiet, as always, within the small cottage house, save for the soft sound of the brook that the house sits nestled next to. Shang wanders, aimlessly, hair let down and his sleek, muscled body framed in a lose fitting, but revealing, white cloak with red designs vaguely akin to a peacock's eyespots,which drags upon the ground behind him; with a more form fitting, still revealing shirt beneath.. He walks, aimless, from room to room, and, sensing the presence of another, chooses to seek out the other.  
He walks, and approaches; and comes to the back door to see the god of wind, Fujin, deep in meditation, balancing upon the hilt of a dagger driven into the ground by its tip. Immediately a blush rises upon his cheeks; and he watches Fujin open an eye, offering a soft smile.  
"Shang," he murmurs.   
"F-Fujin," is his shaky response. He hears the god chuckle, and Fujin lets himself lose his balance, standing and offering a hand out to Shang.   
"Come. Meditate with me." A smile as those brilliant white eyes look over the sorcerer. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you. So do you," Shang responds. He carefully opens the door, and slips the silky garment off, and gently hangs it off the limb of a nearby tree. He takes Fujin's hand, and Fujin gently pulls Shang flush against him; holding his hand still and snaking his other arm around his waist, and he smiles.  
"You're still getting used to this."  
"To us," Shang corrects. Fujin nods.  
"I understand," is the soft, ever understanding response, those kind, loving eyes meeting Shang's own hazel eyes.  
"It's different," Shang admits.   
"I know," Fujin responds.  
"I'm not… used to kindness. To being genuinely cared about," Shang sighs.   
"I know," Fujin murmurs.   
"Thank you," Shang whispers after a long moment, and Fujin only smiles, moving his hand to cup the back of Shang's head and tangle in his dark hair, pressing his lips to the human's forehead. Shang flushes.  
"I like it when you do that. It's cute," Fujin purrs. Shang huffs.  
"I am not cute."  
"Say it all you'd like," Fujin chuckles. "Come, sit with me."  
He lets go of Shang, only so to approach a stone bench and sit upon it. Shang follows, and takes his own seat at Fujin's side, smiling when the god gently slings an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close.  
"... I love you." Shang's voice is uncharacteristically soft.  
Fujin smiles. "I know."


	4. ride the wind haha (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fujin and shang bang, shang doms❤

"Fujin," Shang whispers, breathlessly, pausing in his rutting against the god's thigh, his cheat heaving with each panting breath and sweat coating his brow. Fujin tilts his head, stroking Shang's hair nonchalantly. "Mmh?"  
"Please," Shang whines, once again beginning to rut against his thigh. "You already beat me in sparring, and you know well just what you were doing that turned me on. So please, just fuck me."  
Fujin seems to consider the sorcerer's words, still stroking his hair.   
"Hm… I would love to," he begins in a soft purr, "but I simply don't think you've worked enough for it."  
Shang growls halfheartedly, rolling his eyes. "Let no one say you are not without cruelty in your heart, Fujin," he mutters, lowering his head to kiss the god's neck. "Tell me then, o unmerciful God; what further must I do to prove my worth to get railed into next week?"  
Fujin chuckles at Shang's choice of words, feeling his lips press the side of his neck, then map their way to the column of his throat. Fujin leans his head back, peering down at Shang through those brilliant white eyes, deliberately mulling the question over in his mind to taunt the sorcerer.  
Shang growls again, this time less halfhearted and more annoyance; digging his nails into the god's shoulder and threatening to draw some of the ethereal, golden-white ichor which every god bleeds. He pulls away from Fujin's neck, staring him defiantly in the eyes. "Tell me, Fujin. What do I have to do."  
Fujin's only amused by the sudden change in demeanor in the sorcerer, and he cups the back of his head, bringing him forward to press a tender kiss to his forehead. "Do what you please. I'll decide if it's enough once you're done, [pretty little thing]."  
Shang grumbles, swatting Fujin's other hand away that threatens to cradle his cheek, and then drops from his lap entirely, situating himself comfortably on his knees and nudging the god's legs apart. He rests the side of his head on Fujin's inner thigh, beginning to palm him through his pants with one hand, his other running up the side of his thigh to grip his hip for a moment, and then slide to his backside to momentarily squeeze it, before traveling up his side and stroking the lean muscles on his back through the sleeveless, form-fitting maroon top.   
After palming Fujin for some few moments, Shang fumbles with the god's belt with one hand, earning another (infuriating, in Shang's opinion) chuckle from the god.  
"Having trouble?" Fujin murmurs, lowering a hand to, unhelpfully, stroke Shang's hair again. Shang yet again swats his hand away.   
"You and Raiden both. Ugh, damn you two and your complicated, multi-buckle, tiny, intricate tied belts when I want to blow you . . ."  
"I don't quite care to hear about your sex life with my brother. Or my brother's sex life at all, really."  
"Oh, shut up," Shang grumbles. "You're not helping."  
Finally removing his hand from gripping the muscles on Fujin's back, Shang begins to finally effectively remove the belt, until it's dropped from Fujin's waist with a small clinking noise. Shang uses his magic to pick it up and toss it aside, and Fujin's wind immediately counters it, catching it and setting it down gently nearby but out of the way.  
"Smug bastard, aren't you," Shang mutters, mostly to himself, watching momentarily as the belt is settled gently a small distance away. He's then right back on task, working at the hem of Fujin's pants and pulling them as well as his undergarments down, freeing the god's cock from the confines of the pants, then shoving the remaning fabric of Fujin's top out of the way, shoving his shirt up to about his naval, pinning it in place with his hand, feeling each breath the god takes with the subtle rise and fall of his torso. He then glances up, meeting eyes with Fujin who simply watches with an arched brow.  
"Go on. Don't leave me hanging," he encourages, in that tone that still just barely borders on teasing.  
"You'll be lucky if I don't bite it off," Shang snarls, and Fujin chuckles again.  
"We both know you wouldn't do that, [little serpent]. Go on, then. I'm waiting."  
Shang rolls his eyes, and affixes his lips to the shaft of Fujin's cock, kissing it and wetting it with his saliva and tongue. Like Raiden, Fujin is big, not too girthy (unlike Raiden), but quite long, and also like his elder brother, Fujin's length is faintly decorated in the same tattoos that adorn the rest of his body, these ones faint lines, thin white-blue glowing spirals down his shaft to his head. Shang kisses down his shaft on both sides, before turning his attention to the head of Fujin's cock, wetting it with his tongue before kissing it, and then taking it into his mouth, not hesitating to take as much of him as he's able to.   
Shang celebrates a small victory to himself when he feels Fujin's breath hitch, and then slowly even back out. Humming lowly around the god's length, he begins to bob his head, slowly despite his ravenous appetite for the god--if Fujin can tease and taunt him, he'll do just the same right back.  
Sure enough, Fujin grunts, his hand slithering back down to Shang's hair, though he grips it this time, and attempts to push Shang to bob his head faster, but Shang resists, and then pulls off his cock, smirking lazily. "Aw, what's wrong? Can the god not handle his own game?"   
Fujin lets out a low noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt, but doesn't respond, and Shang practically purrs. "Good, that's what I thought…"  
Once again, he takes the god's member into his mouth, bobbing his head at that slow, lazy pace. Fujin's grip on his hair tightens, and for a moment he thinks he'll have to lecture again, but after a fraction of a moment the grip lets up again. Purring, Shang decides to reward Fujin by bobbing a bit faster, swallowing around him. Yet again, Fujin's breath hitches, this time with an audible gasp.   
Shang keeps up the slow pace for some time, before making a sudden change and deepthroating Fujin even more, bobbing his head quicker. Fujin gasps, cursing under his breath and gripping Shang's hair.  
"A-Ahh," Fujin chokes out, "Sh-Hang--'m not gonna last much longer--haah--"  
Shang takes pride in having made the god's resolve break, and he purrs, bringing his hand up to massage the god's balls, cupping them with his hand and stroking them. Feeling the telltale tensing of the god's body, Shang relaxes and readies himself for his release. Fujin's cock twitches, and the first thick ropes of his hot seed come spilling out, and Shang swallows it with vigor.  
Gods, so he's come to find, mostly from experience with Raiden or Fujin (although he's bedded a few other gods before), have a lot of release. Sometimes it's a challenge to swallow it all, but Shang always relishes in a challenge. Once he's swallowed all of Fujin's cum, he pulls off his cock with a lewd pop, and admires Fujin for a moment; his resolve broken as he pants and tries to regain even breathing.  
"Was that enough?" Shang asks innocently, gazing up at Fujin from between his thighs, but he doesn't give Fujin a chance to respond, leaning forward to kiss his stomach. "I'm not quite done yet, I do hope you don't mind."   
Shoving Fujin's shirt up further, Shang attacks Fujin's lower torso with kisses and nibbles, sucking a hickey just above his naval. He then shoves it up more, exposing the god's chest, now. Kissing at his ribs for a moment, he then kisses one of his pectorals, first starting at the middle of his chest and then kissing to the sensitive nipple. He kisses it, earning a delicious moan from Fujin. He takes it into his mouth, carefully biting it before sucking a dark hickey onto it, relishing in the filthy noises Fujin makes. He lets off it, and begins to kiss up, until he hits the bunched up top.  
"If you would be a dear and take the shirt off…" He suggests. Fujin almost for a moment looks as if he'll protest and try to take control of the situation again, but then he relents and complies, slipping it off. Shang purrs, a low noise at the back of his throat, and then taps Fujin's pants in a silent command. Understanding, Fujin slips those off too, leaving him totally nude. Shang settles himself into the god's lap then, feeling the god's cock in between his thighs, already half mast again and beginning to bead precum at the slit. One of Shang's hands curls Fujin's braid around his fist, while the other begins to stroke his cock, and his mouth affixes to his shoulders to bite at the skin. Fujin whispers Shang's name in a half-panted moan of pleasure, before adding something that Shang doesn't quite catch.  
"Say again?" Shang drawls, pausing in all actions for a moment.  
"B-Bite me… Harder," Fujin repeats. "Make me b-bleed." He admittedly seems a bit flustered to say it, and Shang arches a brow.   
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"J-Just do it," Fujin hisses, digging his fingers into Shang's hips. "A-And get rid of the clothes, too, so I can properly return the favour."  
Shang contemplates, weighing the satisfaction of petty revenge versus the satisfaction of being railed, and, as it always does, the satisfaction of getting dicked down wins. With a shrug, he momentarily slips off of Fujin's lap to strip himself completely, then settles back into his lap again and begins to bite the god's neck and shoulders again, letting himself bite hard enough to bring forth dots of the white-gold lifeblood. Fujin hisses, one hand gripping Shang's waist again while the other finds its way down to in between Shang's legs, and strokes his clit, two fingers in rhythmic motion before they plunge deep into Shang with no warning. Shang arches his hips, snarling a bit, and he clamps his jaws down on Fujin's shoulder--hard--to quiet himself, immediately tasting the ichor on his tongue. He pulls back, watches it drip down Fujin's chest from the somewhat deep bite wound with morbid fascination, before gingerly dipping his head to lick the blood up. "Sorry."  
"It's alright," Fujin responds quietly. "I shouldn't have--"  
"No, no, it's oky," Shang cuts him off briskly. "You just took me a little by surprise. It doesn't hurt."  
Fujin makes a tiny noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat, then starts to carefully move his fingers in Shang. Shang grunts, kissing up the blood and then kissing the bite, licking at the blood that trickles before kissing up to Fujin's neck. Fujin sighs Shang's name quietly, and in turn Shang rocks his hips down onto Fujin's fingers. "I'm ready for you whenever you feel you're ready."  
Fujin carefully withdraws his fingers, licking them off before leaning back, so he's half laying down, and glances up at Shang. "I'm ready."  
Shang nods, and shifts his position, lowering himself down onto Fujin's cock.   
Fujin grunts, gripping Shang's hips gently, and Shang arches his back slightly, stretching, and Fujin mutely admires the sorcerer's gorgeous figure, impaled on his cock.  
Shang leans down, then, and his lips meet Fujin's, and Fujin rocks his hips, Shang rocking his own to follow cadence.  
The kiss lasts some few minutes as Shang rides Fujin's cock, each thrust deep, hitting just that right place in Shang that makes him whimper and moan.   
"I love you, Fujin," Shang whispers as he rests his head on the god's chest, clutching his shoulders tightly.   
"[I love you too, little serpent]," Fujin responds breathlessly, stroking Shang's silky black hair, running his fingers through it as his other hand runs up and down the dip of his back.   
The two embrace, uncaring as time flows on around them--all that matters in the moment is them. Each other. Fujin embedded within Shang, Shang in his arms and kissing his chest.  
Shang bites his lip, sighing Fujin's name, running his hand down his arm. "F-Fujin, I'm getting close…"  
"So am I, [little flower]," Fujin muses softly. "Let yourself go. I will be in you."  
Shang shivers at the next thrust, feeling the heat in his belly bubbling up, and with a soft cry of Fujin's name he feels himself spill over the edge. Pressing his face into Fujin's neck, he rides out Fujin's last thrusts in a state of overstimulated bliss, his body limp save for the iron grip he holds onto Fujin with. He feels Fujin take a shuddering breath, and murmur his name softly along with an incoherent phrase in Japanese, and he feels the god release into him.  
Fujin doesn't pull out for the moment, instead kissing Shang's forehead when the sorcerer looks up at him, and he offers a soft smile.  
"You look content."  
Shang sighs, almost dreamily. "I am content. Very much so. God,, I love you…"  
"... Fujin is just fine, you know." Fujin smirks, and Shang halfheartedly flicks his arm.  
"Fuck you."  
"Is that not what just transpired?" The god asks in a tone of false innocence. Shang grunts, shifting his hips slightly as if to make a point that the god's still not pulled out of him, and then kisses his jaw.  
"Shut up."


	5. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang has some nightmares and cant sleep. fujin comforts him

Taking a breath of the rain-twinged air, Shang Tsung exhales it in a soft sigh, bringing a hand up to run it through his ebony hair, combing his fingers through it then shaking it over his shoulder. Faint drops of rain patter on the windowsill, some touching his face like tiny, fleeting kisses. The wind toys with the silky plum blue curtains, then his hair, and Shang knows he isn't alone any longer.  
"It's late. I had thought you already asleep, Fujin? I know you enjoy indulging in resting more than Raiden," he speaks, without so much as a turn of his head. The wind picks up slightly, dancing about his body, and then Fujin is at his side, an arm already curling about his hips and pulling him close into the god's side.   
"I had thought the same of you," Fujin responds in that soft, airy tone, and Shang shrugs, resting his head against the side of Fujin's arms and letting his eyes half close. "I tried. Couldn't sleep, and here we are now."  
The god's already soft white eyes soften more as he gazes down at Shang Tsung, a faint frown twitching at his lips. "More nightmares, I assume?"  
"More nightmares," Shang confirms with a sigh and a nod. "My death. In… so many timelines. Time and time again, at the hands of Shao Kahn. It felt so real. My neck-..." He trails off, reaches a hand up to delicately touch the large scar that desecrates half of his neck.   
"It hurts, I'm sure," Fujin murmurs sympathetically. "You are safe, Shang Tsung. Raiden nor I shall allow any harm to come to you within our realm."  
"I know. I merely--"  
"I know," Fujin cuts him off softly. "I know. This timeline will be different, sweet one. I promise it to you."  
The sentiment is there, but despite that, Shang frowns. "That's what you said then. And before that. Time and time again."  
Fujin pulls Shang into an embrace, now, cupping the back of his head and stroking his hair. Shang sighs, his face pressed into the dip of Fujin's solar plexus. "I know, my sweet Shang. But this time will be different… Come, you should sleep once more. I will accompany you."  
Shang reluctantly nods, and Fujin scoops him up into those artfully decorated arms, and with swift grace, he moves to the bed, summoning the wind to peel the covers back. He sets Shang down, and then follows suit, laying himself in the bed and pulling Shang close to him. Shang curls into those strong, tattooed arms and presses his face against Fujin's equally tattooed chest. Fujin cups a hand into the sorcerer's sleek black hair, and presses their foreheads together. Hazel on ethereal white, their eyes stare into one another, and Fujin smiles.  
"You're safe, sweet one. I promise you it."  
And Shang smiles, too; and he believes it.


	6. eternities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang and fujin take turns telling each other all of the things they find perfect about one another.

"Do you know why I love you?"

Shang watches the lovely Wind God pause, looking at him with a soft smile on that lovely face.

"I can make a few guesses," Fujin chuckles in that musical, raspy voice, as whispy and warm as a spring breeze. He smiles, oh so sweetly, eyes squinting with the action, and Shang smiles too. Fujin is warm and open, musical and joyful, he is a tender spring breeze bringing warmth, hope and life. His laugh is the music of the angels, his breath the soft scent of flowers. His scent is of roses and the sweet perfumes of nature in bloom. He is the new spring after a long winter; an enduring warmth and light of blooming wonder, a joyous musical curiosity with an open heart and a love for the world.

Shang gazes into those tender silvery eyes, those soft eyes filled with so much love and wonder, and he sees the world. The universe.

He cups Fujin's face, leaning forward to press a tender, chaste kiss to his lips, and he smiles. "There are so many reasons, my beloved tempest. You are perfection incarnate, my darling beloved; and I am blessed to be within your presence."

Fujin just laughs, that musical, joyous noise of happiness and tenderness, and pulls Shang close, strong arms wrapping around his waist with such loving delicacy, and he presses their foreheads together, a dopey, wide grin on his face as he gazes into Shang's hazel eyes.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Shang can't help the content sigh that leaves his lips as his hands reach up to cradle Fujin's lovely face, and he momentarily presses their lips together again before parting, gazing back into those silver eyes, luminous and bright, with such joy and love and curiosity and wonder for the world within them. They're captivating, and Shang could oh so easily find himself lost within them and never want to find his way out.

"Well, for starters, I adore your upbeat nature," Shang murmurs, voice hardly above a hushed whisper as he gently bumps Fujin's nose with his one, smiling. "Your outgoing, ever-joyful personality brightens any room you walk into. You are a shining light of hope and love--your curiosity and wonder for the world only spurs that. You immerse yourself in mortal customs and culture, learning our ways not for yourself, but for us. Well, partly for yourself, now, heh. But-but you understand what I mean."

Fujin chuckles softly. It is not in mean spirit, merely gentle amusement. "I do." One of his hands moves to run up Shang's back, settling on the middle of the small of his back, and Shang purrs.

"You're so strong, and yet so careful. You are tender and gentle, always careful and cautious; and yet had you the need to you could easily snap every bone in a person's body. You are a wall of protection, my dear; you protect Earthrealm-- _ me _ \--from that which could harm. You do not seek to use your strength for violence, and you actively prefer pacifism to violence. You are loving and open, with so many faucets and talents, one surely cannot ever know them all. You are a beautiful creature, my love; you are ethereal and angelic--holy radiance given shape and form. Your voice is that of an angel, it is the winds which you command; your laugh is music and joy, the winds of a summer breeze in a fairground. You are beautiful, Fujin, inside and out. I adore you, for all of these things, and oh so much more."

Fujin grins, that signature dopey grin, before kissing Shang. It is a passionate kiss of chaste love and adoration; and Shang returns it with vigor. When Fujin pulls back, he tenderly bumps his nose against Shang's, laughing softly.

"You are so kind, my sweet Shang. But do  _ you  _ know what  _ I _ love about you?" He purrs, and Shang blushes, lightly smacking his arm.

"Don't turn t-this around on me, Fujin," he complains, but Fujin just laughs, cupping his face with his large, soft hand, gazing into those lovely hazel eyes, dulled with the weight of centuries.

"You are powerful, for one. Your intellect is vast and impressive, and each day I learn something new from you. You are a kind soul, with such a way with words, too, my sweet. You are passionate and creative and a blessing to know, and an even bigger blessing to love." Fujin pauses, only to kiss Shang's forehead tenderly. "You are incredible with animals, and each animal seems to know that they are safe with you. You are artistic and create your pieces masterfully, though you may detest them for what they are. You are gorgeous just the same, my heart; such lovely dark hair and gorgeous eyes and such a sweet, lovely voice which I could listen to speak all of the rest of the days of eternity, heh. You are divine, my sweet, and I am truly blessed to be your beloved."

Shang blinks, struggling to process his words, his face flushed a deep red. "Oh, Fujin," he mumbles, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Fujin chuckles softly, stroking his hair tenderly. "I know, my love. Take all of the time you need. I am with you for eternity."


End file.
